Bloodlust
by Sakura Suzume
Summary: Is this a bad dream? I hope I wake up soon... I don't like the person I've become. there will be betrayal. Love. Of course lots of blood you couldn't have a vampire story without it.


Chapter 1:

Big Brother.

*in a Japan mansion*

*a level E vampire walks in to the old mansion*

Young man: *pulls out a gun* don't you come closer…

Young woman: darling can you…. *screams as she runs up the stairs and into a room* Esme! Sweetheart where are you?

Esme: mommy? *a little six year old girl lays awake in her bed* what's wrong?

Young woman: oh Esme… *runs over to her daughter and holds her* everything is going to be ok… Mommy is here…

*footsteps are heard coming up the stairs*

Young woman: *closes her eyes as she clutches her little girl in her arms* I love you…

Esme: I love you too mommy. Where is papa?

Young woman: I don't know… sweetheart…. *reaches around her own neck and takes off her necklace which has a beautiful diamond cut heart dangling off the golden chain. She puts it around her daughters neck* promise to keep this?

Esme: yes mommy…

*the level E vampire bursts open the door with blood all over him*

Young woman: *gets up off the bed* take me first… just don't hurt my little girl…

*the level E vampire attacks the young woman*

Esme: *hides under the blankets crying*

*a few minutes later*

*the level E vampire is still in the little girls room in a corner. He is breathing heavily being drenched in blood*

Esme: *gets out of her bed hugging her teddy polar bear. She walks over her deceased mother and to the vampire and sits next to him* mister do you need help? We can get you to a hospital… I think mommy is asleep right now though… *looks at her mother* do you know my papa? I love him very much. I heard you two talking. *smiles* he is the best papa in the whole wide world!

Vampire: *breathing heavy as he moves his mouth next to the little girls throat. He opens his mouth licks her neck then bites*

Esme: *screams while clenching the polar bear in her arms*

Esme: *shoots up from her bed screaming. The polar bear lay next to her. She sits in a upward position and clenches her head* just a dream… just a dream… *licks her fangs* it's the same dream every night for the past nine years… *gets up and out of her bed then walks into the kitchen (living in the same home) she opens the cupboard and opens a fresh loaf of bread. She grabs the first piece and puts it in her mouth* another new school… *she closes the loaf and throws it back in the cupboard. She walks back up the stairs and grabs the school uniform. She puts it on and brushes her creamy ivory blonde hair and her ruby red eyes sparkle as she passes the hall windows. She opens the front door and leaves to go to Cross Academy*

*two minutes later*

Yuuki: *runs up to Esme* excuse me… *out of breath* headmaster would like to see you…

Zero: *walks behind Yuuki staring at Esme*

Esme: Zero…. *has a flashback*

*flashback*

*nine years ago (continued from the dream)*

*the level E vampire is drinking Esme's blood*

Esme: *closing her eyes tightly as she begins to grow numb*

Zero: *puts a gun to the level E vampires head* stop…

*the level E vampire is still griping the little girl. His eyes are half closed and bright blood red. He looks up at Zero and smiles with blood all in his mouth*

Zero: let her go… now…

*the level E vampire lets go of Esme and disappears in thin air*

Esme: *the little girl gets up and walks over to Zero and holds onto his leg* big brother I'm scared…

Zero: *stares down at the little girl in shock then rubs her messy hair* how do you feel?

Esme: my head hurts… big brother… will the police take me away?

Kaname: *jumps in from the window* hi little girl… are you ok?

Esme: *reaches up to Zero* big brother! Big brother! The scary man came back! *points to the dark figure*

Zero: *picks up the little girl. His eyes turn blood red with the smell of her blood* take her… now! *holds out the little girl to the dark figure. (Kaname)*

Kaname: are you sure?

Zero: NOW! *long fangs appear*

Kaname: come on… Esme… *picks the little girl up and jumps out the open window*

Esme: *starts to cry as she shouts* BIG BROTHER!

*end of flashback*

Esme: Big brother? *hugs Zero*

Yuuki: Zero?

Zero: It's Esme… *hugs her back*

Yuuki: NO WAY!

*flashback*

*hours after Esme and her family where attacked by vampires*

Kaname: *knocks on Chairman's door at his home*

Kaien: *opens the door* Kaname always nice to see you. *looks down in his arms at a little girl that has two holes in her neck. She is asleep*

Kaname: this is Esme… she and her family where attacked by a level E vampire… she was the only one to survive. Zero came when she was on the edge of a matter of life and death for her… she fell asleep on the way here. She has a lot of poison in her… do you mind?

Kaien: no not at all… *moves out of the way of the front door* she's so adorable I hope she is able to live…

Kaname: the only option of her living would to become a vampire… she lost so much blood. If I don't get the poison out she won't have any chance at life. *lays the little girl down on the sofa near the front door*

Esme: *wakes up* my heart hurts… *her eyes are half closed*

Kaien: *walks up the stairs*

Kaname: Esme… sweetheart… do you want the pain to go away? I can make it go away.

Esme: *nods*

Kaname: relax… sweetheart. *licks the spot on her neck that was already open and bites*

Esme: *moans at the pain*

Kaname: *closes his eyes tightly*

*the next morning*

Yuuki: dad! Who is this little girl laying on our couch?

Kaien: *shouts from the kitchen* that's Esme! Kaname brought her here yesterday night!

Zero: *comes into the living room (in his pajamas) rubbing his head* so tired…

Yuuki: Zero did you see Esme yet! She's so adorable!

Zero: *his eyes go wide. As he remembers the other night. He turns around and walks back into his room and closes the door*

Esme: *wakes up and in shock of a little girl is above her. She stares at the little girl with now instead of brown eyes ruby red eyes*

Yuuki: dad she's awake! Hi nice to meet you I'm Yuuki you must be Esme! Nice to meet ya! *smiles*

Esme: *her big red eyes stare at her as she pulls the blanket (or what she thought) over her mouth and nose so only her eyes are showing.*

Yuuki: *looks at the long coat on her* that's Kaname-senpai… dad he left his coat again!

Kaien: I know he didn't want her to get cold!

Yuuki: you can get up now. You can borrow some clothes of mine… *holds her hand out to Esme*

Esme: thank you… *gets up and off the couch and folds the coat nicely and puts it in the corner of the couch. She turns around with a white night gown on that now has splotches of blood on it*

Yuuki: *smiles* lets go… I'll give you a tour of the house! *grabs Esme's hand and leads her up the stairs* you promise that we'll be best friends from now on! *looks behind her at Esme*

Esme: *nods*

Yuuki: *smiles and thinks "she looks like a porcelain doll… so perfect…"

*end of the flashback*

Esme: *lets go of Zero and turns around and looks at Yuuki and holds out her arms*

Yuuki: hi Meme! *hugs Esme and smiles* I missed you so much!

Esme: I missed you too Kiki…

Zero: headmaster…

Yuuki: oh that's right come on we got to go! Headmaster wants to see you! *lets go of Esme and grabs her hand and starts to run to the large school*

Esme: *runs with her and thinks "does she really miss me…"*


End file.
